Bad Touch Trio: Bumpy Ride
by Hoshibun
Summary: What happens when Prussia, Spain, and France decide to put on a performance for everyone and a certain new nation gets mixed up in everything?


******Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the characters, or the song. Only then story idea and my oc. :3 Rated M for The Bad Touch Trio, and England's language. X3**

**Bad Touch Trio - Bumpy Ride**

It was the weekend, and all the nations were ready to have fun after the three hour long World Meeting. Everyone piled into Lemon A L'Amour (A mansion built specifically for the nations to have parties and such.)

People who were enemies a mere half hour ago, mingled over drinks and chatted carelessly. Others talked over games or by the fireplace. Some sat in the kitchen, preparing meals for everyone, and others gathered in a large room, complete with a wide stage.

Liechtenstein suggested that they mess around and sing karaoke. Everyone nodded in agreement and soon a group was up on stage, grinning playfully. Before anyone could get a look at them, however, the lights were out and a very annoyed sounding voice could be heard through the speakers, introducing the singers.

"Let's get this over with, shall we? The next group singing for us is awesome times three.." Austria said unenthusiastically. "Here they are, bringing awesomeness to all you who seek the awesome, the Bad Touch Trio.." He finished the introductory and grumbled as he clamoured to start the music. Spotlights flickered on, and aimed at the Trio standing centre-stage.

Prussia was the first to sing, causing a surprising amount of female nations to cheer widely. "I wanna boom bang bang with your body-o We're gonna rough it up before we take it slow Girl let me rock you rock you like a rodeo."

"It's gonna be a bumpy ride" Came the Frenchman's voice.

As they continued to sing the chorus, another personification entered the room. It was the newly recognised country, Antarctica. The Trio smirked at each other, knowing full well they shared the same thought. They had been fascinated by Saraphi (her human name) Ever since Arthur first brought her to a World Conference. They knew well what they were getting themselves into, trying to mess around with Alfred and Arthur's daughter, yet they found that this factor made things all the more... Interesting...

Francis slowly made his way off stage, and over to her, firmly grabbing hold of her wrist. Shocked by the sudden contact, she whipped her head around to glare at him. He merely chuckled and sang his line, all the while pulling her onto the stage.

"It's gonna be a bumpy ride"

She squirmed and protested, but his hold on her only tightened.

"Release me, you frog!" She yelled, catching the attention of a particular Englishmen in the back of the room.

" I'm gonna pull you over, pull you under. Make your body surrender to mine. Girl you can make me suffer, do whatever. Cuz i know you're one of a kind."

Antonio sang seductively, stepping closer and closer to the younger nation, until he was right on top of her. She looked for an escape, but Gilbert and Francis were there to ensure she had no options.

"Tell me who can love you (Nobody) Hold you (Nobody) Make your body whine, like me. You will never find someone like me.

Who can love you (Nobody.) Hold you, (Nobody.) Make your body whine, like me. You will never find someone like me."

His face was so close to hers, she could feel his hot breath against her skin. She closed her eyes, blushing profusely. He pushed himself closer to her, his tan body rubbing up against her own. The Trio tugged at the edges of her clothing, lust gleaming in their hungry eyes. Only a thin layer of cloth protected her from their grasp. She regretted her outfit choice immensely now.. Low cut, yellow tank top, black skinny jeans, a thin, short sleeved purple coat, and black heeled shoes. Needless to say, she was an easy target for the infamous Bad Touch Trio. She had basically set herself up for this, and thrown herself into the wrong -well, right in their opinion- situation.

The Spaniard slowly retreated from his close position and the Prussian took over, singing the chorus. They made sure that, even though they moved around the stage, Saraphi had no choice but to "enjoy" the performance they were putting on, circling around her like vultures.

"I wanna boom bang bang with your body-o We're gonna rough it up before we take it slow Girl let me rock you rock you like a rodeo" Gilbert took hold of her hand and spun her around, then pulling her close enough to brush his lips over the corner of hers. He then gently held her by the hips and pushed her backwards, sending her into someone's hard chest. She turned around as the intruder sang.

"It's gonna be a bumpy ride" It was the Frenchman's turn to invade her personal space, and her brow furrowed at the closeness of the encounter.

"Bloody wanker.." She mumbled under her breath. He merely grinned and backed away, trailing a finger along her jaw line.

Again the Spaniard took control of her, the twinkle in his emerald eyes.

"Imma spin you around, push your buttons Oh I ain't plannin' to stop. Let me take you down, to the bottom. Work you all the way to the top.

Tell me who can love you. (Nobody) Hold you (Nobody) Make your body whine, like me. You will never find someone like me

Who can love you (Nobody) Hold you (Nobody) Make your body wine, like me. You will never find someone like me." They continued to tug at her clothing, each time with a little more force. The nations in the audience entranced by the strangely stimulating performance.

One particular nation growled at their actions, however, and turned to his partner, who was stuffing his face, like he often did.

"America.." He said, slowly taking his glare off the invasive Trio on stage. The younger blonde nation turned to him, a hamburger halfway protruding from his mouth. Not caring about the food dangling from it, he questioned the elder country's irritated expression. "What's wrong?" He asked, swallowing the rest of the burger. The Englishmen diverted his gaze to the the stage, and nodded at the events transpiring there.

"Tell me what you see." He growled, just loud enough for the American to hear. Alfred watched as the world renounced Bad Touch Trio assulted a young looking nation. His eyes widened in horror when he got a glimpse of her face. That was their daughter... Being molested infront of everyone! His gaze mirrored that of Arthur's as they slowly made their way towards the stage, pushing anyone who got in their way to the side like an unneeded item.

Once more, Gilbert was on top of her, smirking furiously as hunger began to take over him.

"I wanna boom bang bang with your body-o We're gonna rough it up before we take it slow Girl let me rock you rock you like a rodeo"

"It's gonna be a bumpy ride" Came the familiar line, sang with a heavy French accent. He nipped at the edge of her ear, slipping his arms around her waist, before relinquishing his hold on her to Antonio's hypnotising gaze.

"I'm on top of my love game and you're gonna get it tonight. I'm focused, I'm ready, girl I'm gonna give it to you right." Again he was pushing against her, as she was helplessly pinned against a wall of the stage, surrounded on either said by his perverted friends. She grew slightly sick to the stomach as she felt his lower region against her leg, obviously harder than usual.

"I'm gonna pull you over, pull you under. Make your body surrender to mine. Girl you can make me suffer, do whatever. Cuz I know you're one of a kind." He slipped a hand under the yellow fabric of her tank top, holding the top of her hips. His soft, cool lips brushing lightly on her neck, before pulling away. He winked at her as, once more, his Prussian comrade took over.

"I wanna boom bang bang with your body-o. We're gonna rough it up before we take it slow. Girl let me rock you rock you like a rodeo." the desire to touch her almost unbearable, Gilbert reluctantly pulled away from her, letting his French friend have his turn.

"It's gonna be a bumpy ride."

He slicked a hand through her soft hair, and pulled back as the music faded. The lights dimmed only slightly and the Trio stood on all sides of her, their gazes never once diverting.

That is, until an angry Brit and his American partner climbed on stage, glaring the Trio down.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING TO MY DAUGHTER!" Arthur yelled, infuriated.

"Whoa there Artie," The Prussian smirked, holding his hands up as if to say he were innocent, "We were only singing a little song. Don't get so riled up about everything."

"Oui, you mustn't jump to conclusions like that, my dear Arthur." The sly Frenchman added.

"You bastards... You think you're so smart.. Well I'm not letting you get away with this!" Alfred snapped, unable to contain his boiling rage any longer. His outburst caused the Trio to take a few steps back, Saraphi forced to follow suit.

Before they could come up with a clever retaliation or smart ass remark, the enraged duo came charging at them like savages.

They ducked, preparing for the attack, but it never came. Antonio cracked one eye open to glimpse the scene before him. To his astonishment, he saw England and America being dragged away by security guards.

"Hey Gil, Francis, check this out." He said cockily, standing up to watch the event unfolding before them.

His friends looked up from their huddled positions and mimicked his arrogant smile, also standing.

"Ohonhonhon.. What 'appened 'ere?" The French perv laughed obnoxiously, his accent growing thicker as he became more arrogant.

"Unhand me you git! It's them you should be arresting, they were assaulting my daughter!" Arthur cried out, struggling against the officer's hold as he was dragged out the door.

Once they had been removed from the building, the Trio turned back to Saraphi, a look of horror cast over her suddenly extremely pale features. They stepped closer and closer to her, pinning her to a wall and leaving no room for escape.

"Ma cherie, it looks like there's no one here to protect you now.." Francis smirked.

"Si.. Whatever will you do?" Antonio grinned, tugging slightly on her auburn hair.

"I think I know.. Kesesesese.." Gilbert laughed, pressing his forehead to hers.

Swiftly, Antonio lifted her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Shall we?" He smirked as his comrades shook their heads 'Yes.'

Taken off guard, Saraphi fidgeted in to devilish Spaniard's grasp, her attempts ending in a defeated sigh.

They ran off to who knows where, laughing uncontrollably, as they dissapeared with the nineteen year old nation.

Every nation left in the audience just stated at the stage, confused and mortified.

_**-Fin-**_


End file.
